1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pivot mechanism and an electronic device applying the pivot mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to the pivot mechanism and the electronic device capable of performing reliable rotation and providing locating effect in various orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
In our daily life, various devices including doors, windows, reflecting mirrors of vehicles, or electronic devices such as notebooks, electronic dictionaries, personal digital assistants (PDA), or mobile phones apply pivot mechanisms to perform a rotation or switch on/off. The conventional pivot mechanism has a shaft and a reed set, and utilizes the friction between a stator and a rotor to counteract the torque generated by the gravity of a body driven by the pivot mechanism to locate the body in specific orientation. Therefore, design of the pivot mechanism affects the convenience for a user to operate the aforementioned devices and the reliability of the aforementioned devices.
For example, an exceeding friction between the stator and the rotor leads to a laborious pivot operation, which causes wear of the pivot mechanism and reduces the life time of the pivot mechanism. On the other hand, an insufficient friction leads to a loose fit between the stator and the rotor, which fails to provide an effective locating and may damage the devices when applying an improper loading.
Furthermore, an improper fit of elements of the pivot mechanism may generate a reacting force between the rotor and the stator in the pivoting process, and when the user removes the loading applied on the pivot mechanism, the body connected to the pivot mechanism cannot reach a predetermined position precisely due to the effect of the reacting force.